odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Ashibuto Penta
Ashibuto Penta (足太ぺんた) is a young Nico Nico Douga odorite, who is well-known for her cute and sweet style. 'Concept' Penta bursts with delicate cuteness through her choreography and fashion. 'Appearance & Personality' Penta is known for her signature pigtails and cute clothing, commonly from the stores Amavel and AxesPenta's Website Q&A. Often when she collaborates with other odorites, they imitate her fashion style in the video. She has a kindhearted and sweet personality. 'Dance Style' Penta performs in a precise manner, showcasing her talent as a dancer, often to cute dances. She also has the ability to add her own style to other sorts of dances, as shown in "＋♂" . 'History' She started dancing and uploading videos at the age of 13 in 2009. Interestingly, she first debuted on YouTube before joining Nico Nico Douga a year later. She became well-known for doing non-stop videos in which, she will dance to a medley of songs without a break. Her first attempt was "Lily Lily★Megu Megu☆Luka Luka" , which currently has over 200,000 views. After this, her popularity gradually grew due to successful collaborations with other odorite such as Wata and her creation of popular original choreography such as "SPiCa" . Her most iconic video was uploaded in 2014 as an entry to the 2014 choreography contest, which was "Suki! Yuki! Honki Magic" . She won the contest with this choreography and also created an extremely popular dance which has been covered many times by other odorite's. It has over 400,000 views on NND as of 2015. She won the contest again in 2015 with her choreography for "Ban Ban Boo☆" . Collaborations 'Collaborative Projects' Penta's mostly collaborates with Miko, with the two having done covers of others choreography and have both individually created original choreography for the pair. Their first collaboration was "Twinkle Days" in 2013. Penta's first collaboration with another odorite was with Wata in 2011, who she still continues to collaborate with, although not that often. They danced to "Sweetiex2" , which gained over 100,000 views. Penta is also associated with members of DANCEROID, having danced with Aikawa Kozue in NND videos and during liveshows such as Dance Master. She has collaborated with Yakko and Manako often as well, as a trio as well as a duo with Yakko. She has taken part in 3 of the NND choreographers group collaborations; "Highway" and "Kamikyoku" , and most recently Calc., taking part in creating the choreography for the chorus in both dances. She later uploaded a medley video of all 3 group collaboration songs. List of Dances (2010.12.28) # "Kogane no Seiya Sousetsu ni Kuchite" (2010.12.29) # "Renai Circulation" (2011.01.02) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.02.19) # "Banzai Venus" (2011.03.08) # "Clover♣Club" (2011.04.08) # "Strobo Nights" (2011.04.15) # "Chai Maxx" (2011.04.26) # "Electric Angel" (2011.05.07) # "Sayonara Goodbye" (2011.05.21) (Original choreography) # "Koisuru VOC@LOID" (2011.06.20) # "Saikyou Pare Parade" (2011.06.20) # "Neko Nyan DANSU" (2011.06.23) # "Melancholic" (2011.06.25) # "Oshiete!! Mahou no Lyric" (2011.06.26) # "Pareo wa Emerald" (2011.07.10) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.19) # "First Kiss!" (2011.07.28) # "Lily Lily★Megu Megu☆Luka Luka" (2011.08.07) # "RINGxRINGxRING" (2011.08.16) # "Twinkle" (2011.09.18) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2011.10.02) # "Be MYSELF" (2011.10.10) (Community only) # "Nekomimi Switch" (2011.10.14) (Community only) # "Coco☆Natsu" (2011.10.16) # "Dance Medley 2 (Top 50)" (2011.10.23) # "Ai Kotoba" (2011.11.03) # "Hello/How Are You" (2011.11.13) # "Koi wa Kitto Kyuujoushou☆" (2011.11.13) # "Ninjin" (2011.11.16) (Community only) # "Ikimasu! Karaoke Ichi Kyokumoku" (2011.11.22) (Original choreography) # "READY!!" (2011.11.28) (Community only) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi o Omofu" (2011.12.04) # "WAVEFILE" (2011.12.04) # "LOVE&JOY" (2011.12.04) # "READY!!" (2011.12.04) # "WAVEFILE" (2011.12.05) (Community only) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Wata (2011.12.18) # "Teru Teru" (2011.12.23) (Community only) # "Yui Nde Hiraki Ite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (2011.12.26) (Original choreography) # "Packaged" (2011.12.27) # "☆Paradise☆" (2011.12.30) # "galaxias!" (2012.01.03) # "Strawberry☆" (2012.01.09) (Original choreography) # "La, La, Love You" (2012.01.23) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2012.02.02) # "Tricolor Airline" (2012.02.05) # "Yume Yume" (2012.02.11) # "Fukayomi feat Hatsune Miku" (2012.02.13) (Community only) # "Gravity=Reality" (2012.02.27) # "Heart Beats"" (2012.03.04) # "Please Mini Skirt Post Woman!" (2012.03.25) # "Senbonzakura" (2012.04.07) # "Tajuu Mirai no Quartet ～QUARTET THEME～" (2012.04.07) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix-" (2012.04.30) # "Sweet Magic" (2012.04.30) (Community only) # "Kippuru Industry" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Wata (2012.05.13) # "Rin To Shite Saku Hana No Gotoku" (2012.05.16) # "SING＆SMILE" (2012.06.10) # "Geki! Teikoku Kagekidan" (2012.06.16) # "So much loving you★" -DIVA Edit- (2012.06.17) # "Senbonzakura" feat. Ashibuto Penta and ami (singer) (2012.06.24) # "Prism Heart" (2012.06.26) # "Sadistic Love" (2012.07.03) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu & Miku-Miku ni Shite Ageru♪" (2012.08.14) # "Mr.wonderboy" (2012.09.02) # "Kaparu Taisou & Do Re Mi Fa Rondo" (2012.09.24) # "Junjou☆Fighter" (2012.10.03) # "Junjou☆Fighter" (2012.10.04) (Community only) # "Natsu Koi Hanabi" (2012.10.14) # "PIANO*GIRL" Ashibuto's 17th Birthday (2012.11.03) (Original choreography) # "Tell Your World" (2012.12.09) # "Mozaik Role" (2012.12.21) (Original choreography) # "Shape up!" (2013.01.01) # "Minna Miku Miku ni Shiteageru♪" (2013.01.20) # "SPiCa" (2013.02.02) (Original choreography) # "SPiCa" (2013.02.12) (Community only) # "Schrodingeiger no Koneko" (2013.02.24) # "too Cute!" (2013.03.24) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.04.01) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. Ashibuto Penta, Aihara Mana, Takeri and Marice (2013.04.08) # "Happy Lucky Unholiday Monday" feat. Ashibuto Penta, Wata, Tyui and Nyamo (2013.04.15) # "Twinkle" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Marice (2013.04.18) # "Bokura no 16bit Sensou" (2013.05.12) (Original choreography) # "GIFT" (2013.05.27) # "Watashi no Jikan" (short) (2013.06.01) (Original choreography) # "Dear cocoa girls" (2013.06.16) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2013.06.24) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2013.07.03) # "Melody Line feat. Ashibuto Penta, Yakko and Manako (2013.07.23) # "Ｉ❤" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2013.08.14) # "Houkago Stride" (2013.08.19) (Original choreography) # "Mizuiro Summer Days" (2013.08.28) # "Call" (2013.08.31) (Original choreography) # "XYZ no Mahou" (2013.09.02) (Original choreography) # "Arifureta Sekai Seifuku" (2013.09.08) # "Viva Happy" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2013.10.14) # "Mrs.Pumpkin" (2013.10.29) (Community only) # "Ai Kotoba II" (2013.11.03) # "Shiryoku Kensa" (2013.12.09) # "Dou Iu Koto Na No!?" (2013.12.19) # "A Lie and a Stuffed Animal" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2013.12.23) # "Snow Trick" feat. Ashibuto Penta, Yakko and Manako (2013.12.31) # "Buchi Nuke! 2008!" (2014.01.05) (Original choreography) # "Super 100 Songs Medley from the Past and Present" (2014.01.25) # "Triangle☆Girl's Heart" feat. Ashibuto Penta, Yakko, Manako and Miko (2014.01.27) (Original choreography) # "Suki! Yuki! Honki Magic" (2014.02.02) (Original choreography) # "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Ringosu (2014.02.17) # "Colorful World" (2014.02.22) # "Suki! Yuki! Honki Magic" (2014.03.10) (Community only) # "'The Story of Six Billion Years and One Night" (2014.03.28) # "Hatsune Miku no Bousou" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2014.04.01) (Original choreography) # "Ohayou Sekai" (short ver.) (2014.04.20) (Original choreography) # "＋♂" (2014.04.30) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Ashibuto Penta, Yakko and Manako (2014.05.05) # "Sharing☆Star" (2014.05.12) (Original choreography) # "Koi no 2-4-11" (2014.05.28) (Original choreography) # "Platinum Disco" feat. Ashibuto Penta and 55 (2014.06.06) # "Tell Your World" full version (2014.06.14) (Original choreography) # "Highway" -Dance Festival- feat. Ashibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoufu, Keitan, Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko and Rabumatsu (Kusari-on P) (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Junjou Skirt" (2014.08.08) (Original choreography) # "Donut Hole" (2014.09.01) (Original choreography) # "Friday's Good Morning" (2014.09.04) # "Yankee Boy ・Yankee Girl" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Miko (2014.09.10) (Original choreography) # "Zombie Zombie Generation" (2014.10.01) (Original choreography) # "Heart a La Mode" (2014.10.01) (Original choreography) # "It's Sudden, But We Became Idols" feat. Asibuto Penta and Yakko (2014.10.27) # "Birthday Song For Miku" (2014.11.02) (Original Choreography) # "Ecstatic Vivace" (2014.11.30) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2014.12.02) # "Once Upon A Me" (2015.01.25) (Original choreography) # "Doremifa Mix" feat. Asibuto Penta and Miko (2015.02.02) (Original choregoraphy) # "Ban Ban Boo☆" (2015.02.18) (Original choreography) # "Kimi ga Iru" (2015.02.22) (Original choreography) # "Hajimete no Oto" (First Sound) (2015.03.26) (Original choreography) # "Summer Letter Rainbow" (2015.03.28) # "Demon KYOKAN" (2015.04.03) # "I Want to Become A Princess!" feat. Asibuto Penta and Wata (2015.04.17) (Original choreography) # "Ban Ban Boo-☆" (2015.04.23) # "It's A Good Day For A Confession!" feat. Asibuto Penta and Miko (2015.05.06) (Original choreography) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" feat. Asibuto Penta and Yakko (2015.05.09) # "Marine Dreamin'" (2015.05.11) # "Midsummer Letter Rainbows" (2015.06.13) (Original choreography) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.07.11) # "Kamikyoku" feat. Ashibuto Penta, Aikawa Kozue, Akari (ATY), Atsushi (AiZe), Kyoufu, K'suke, Sacchaso, SHIRAHAN (SLH), Pinopi, Bouto, Manako, Yakko and Ry☆ (2015.07.14) # "Seidenki Ningen" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Kamen Liar 217 (2015.08.12) (Original choreography) # "Kamikyoku・Highway・39" (2015.08.21) # "Onegai Darling" (2015.09.27) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2015.10.05) # "Carnival" (2015.10.14) # "Sakura no Ame" (2015.11.03) (Original choreography) # "musiClock" (2015.12.06) (Original choreography) # "Kimi Iro ni Somaru" (2015.12.08) (Original choreography) # "Love Potion" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Wata (2015.12.12) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Ashibuto Penta and Ririri (2016.2.11) # "Calc." feat. Ashibuto Penta, Iripon, Aikawa Kozue, Kamen Liar 217, Manako, Yakko, Keitan, Sacchaso, Shirahan, Tei☆in!, Miume, Melochin, Pinopi, Reichel (2016.02.19) # "1, 2 Fanclub" feat. Kuromi (2016.03.04) }} Sample Video Gallery File:B3NkM6pCEAIe45I.jpg|Penta in Hatsune Miku cosplay with Norakura File:B4OD6ovCUAAHoZQ.jpg|Penta and Yakko File:B80aPHLCcAAXZ-8.jpg|Penta and Miko Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 Cast penta.jpg penta2.jpg penta3.jpg Penta in france.jpg Trivia * Her height is 151cm or approximately 4'11". * She loves collecting book-like case for storing accessories. * She is currently studying French Tweet about her learning french and has been to France Tweet about her being in France * She occasionally draws. Picture of a drawing she did * She stated in her blog that the origin of Penta is because she was told that she is like a penguin since she is not really good with hot weather. * She can play the piano. Vine post * She was featured along with other odorite's in a LINE advert. LINE Baito advert External Links * Official Website * Twitter * Chinese blog * Vine * Twitcasting Category:Female Dancers Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite Category:Ashibuto Penta